


Act One (INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by crofters_jam



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Act One Au, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bad Ending 1, Because I can, It's literally just an AU where H.Mac and V.Saw were already dating before J.D. showed up, J.D. is still insane, Kidnapping, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Endings, Murder, Shit goes down, Strange Ending, True Ending, bad ending 2, good ending, ha, video game format, wow this fic is super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crofters_jam/pseuds/crofters_jam
Summary: Heather McNamara and Veronica Sawyer had been dating since January of 1989. The new school year, everything is going fine.Until J.D. shows up.(An AU where Heather McNamara and Veronica Sawyer were dating before J.D. came to Westerburg. J.D. still loves Veronica.)





	Act One (INDEFINITE HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I created with my friend who doesn't have an ao3 account. It gets angsty pretty fast. Also, it's in a sort of video game format, and has multiple ends. Good luck.
> 
> \- BittyStarship

GAME START

> New Game <  
> Continue Game

CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER

> Heather  
> Veronica <  
> J.D.

ACT ONE, CHAPTER ONE: START

\---

Veronica sat in the bathroom, her diary opened on her lap.

_September 1st, 1989._

_Dear diary,_

_I believe I am a good person. You know, I think that there’s good in everyone. But here we are, first day of senior year! And, uh, I look around at these kids I’ve known all my life and I ask myself, what happened?_

She sat there for several minutes, writing. She had asked to go the bathroom as her last period had come to a close. She spilled out everything she could, she was excited and yet terrified for this coming year.

She signed her name at the bottom of the page as the bell rang for lunch. As she made her way to the lunchroom, she looked around for Martha, her best friend. No sign of her. Veronica picked up a tray and started walking to get her lunch. Just as she thought she spotted a flash of a pink sweater, her tray was knocked out of her hands.

_Ram Sweeney. Third year as a linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick._

“Asshole,” She mumbled under her breath.

“What did you say to me, skank?” Ram leaned in close to her face, looking her dead in the eye.

Nope.

“Nothing!” She assured him, quickly backing up into the swarm of students waiting for lunch. That’s when she realized she left her lunch tray on the ground.

Shoot.

That’s when there was a tap on her shoulder. With a small shout she turned, coming face to face with Martha, holding both her own lunch tray and Veronica’s dropped one.

_Martha Dunnstock. My best friend since diapers._

“Martha! You scared me!”

“Sorry Veronica!” Martha went to hand Veronica her lunch tray but a third voice interrupted them.

“Martha Dumptruck! Wide load!” Some barreled in between the girls, knocking the tray back to the floor.

_Kurt Kelly. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team._

“Hey!” Veronica called to Kurt. “Pick that up right now!”

“Are you actually talking to me?” Kurt replied, giving her a condescending smirk.

“Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend! You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”

He was quiet for a second. By now a crowd had noticed the confrontation. Veronica didn’t dare to breath. Had she won? He reached up and pointed at a small spot on her face.

“...You have a zit right there.”

_Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf._

The kids around them burst into laughter.

As she picked up Martha’s tray from the ground, the cafeteria doors swung open.

The Heathers.

_Heather Duke, runs the yearbook. No discernable personality, but her mom did pay for implants._

_Heather Chandler, the almighty. She is a mythic bitch._

_Heather McNamara, head cheerleader. Her dad is loaded - sells engagement rings. My personal favorite of the three of them. I don’t know, I might just have a bias because she’s my girlfriend._

Veronica watched Mac, as she liked to call her, look around for her, and practically melted when her eyes lit up as they landed on Veronica’s face. Veronica listened to the whispers echoing around her.

“I’d like to be their boyfriend.”

If Veronica had known who that was, she probably would have punched him.

“If I sat at their table, guys would notice me.”

That’s probably true.

“I’d like Duke and Chandler to be nicer,” Martha chimed in beside her. Veronica nodded in agreement as a boy’s voice chimed in behind her.

“I’d like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats.”

Veronica spun around because yeah, sure, Duke and Chandler are bitches but if you lay a hand on my girlfriend I will personally wring your neck- but Martha grabbed her hand before anything could happen.

“Veronica, calm down. Heather will be fine. Look, here she comes!”

Veronica turned back around to find a grinning Heather McNamara walking towards her.

“Veronica!” Heather called out, speeding up to hug Veronica.

“Hey Mac!” Veronica hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“We all on for movie night?” Heather asked, looking over at Martha. Martha’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“I rented The Princess Bride!”

Veronica let out a chuckle.

“Ho, ho, again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for a happy ending!”

\---

The bell rang just as Veronica was finishing using the bathroom. Just before she left the stall, she could hear someone throwing up in the stall beside her.

“Grow up, Heather, Bulimia is so ‘87.” Heather Chandler’s voice rang out in the bathroom. Veronica smiled as she heard Mac chime in afterwards.

“Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather.”

“Yeah Heather, maybe I should,” Heather Duke’s voice came from the other stall. Veronica could hear the door to the bathroom door open and Mrs. Fleming’s voice piped up.

“Ah, Heather and Heather.”

Duke threw up again.

“-and Heather. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting, but you’re late for class.”

An idea popped into Veronica’s head. She pulled her diary out of her bag and started scribbling on a piece of paper.

“Not without a hall pass you’re not. Week’s detention.”

Flushing the toilet to make it look like she was just using the restroom instead of looking as if she was spying, Veronica stepped out of the bathroom.

“Actually, Mrs. Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Yearbook committee.” Veronica handed over the forged hall pass to Mrs. Fleming, seeing all three of the Heathers’ eyes on her out of the corner of her own.

“I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going.” Mrs. Fleming handed the hall pass back and walked out of the bathroom. Before Veronica could put the pass away, Heather C. grabbed it from her hand.

“This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?”

Before Veronica had the chance to answer, Mac jumped into the conversation.

“This is actually my girlfriend! Veronica Sawyer!”  
\---

END OF CHAPTER ONE

ON ROUTE TO ENDINGS: 

> True  
> Good  
> Bad 1  
> Bad 2  
> Strange

SAVE GAME?

> Yes <  
> No

LOG OUT?

> Yes <  
> No

YOU ARE SUCCESSFULLY LOGGED OUT.


End file.
